


Chat

by Bunny_tree, LevyYonetsu (LevyDelta)



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny_tree/pseuds/Bunny_tree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevyDelta/pseuds/LevyYonetsu





	Chat

We can continue to chat here until July 23, at which point, we should create a new draft and copy whatever we don't want to lose into it. Or, alternatively, we could publish this and continue to update it. Let me know whether you get a notification that this was created.

My nickname is Levy. I have no preferred pronouns.

How should I refer to you?


End file.
